Question: Find the point on the line defined by
\[\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 6 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}\]that is closest to the point $(2,3,4).$
Explanation: A point on the line is given by
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 6 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 - 2t \\ 6t \\ 1 - 3t \end{pmatrix}.\][asy]
unitsize (0.6 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F, H;

A = (2,5);
B = (0,0);
C = (8,0);
D = (A + reflect(B,C)*(A))/2;

draw(A--D);
draw((0,0)--(8,0));

dot("$(2,3,4)$", A, N);
dot("$(4 - 2t, 6t, 1 - 3t)$", D, S);
[/asy]

The vector pointing from $(2,3,4)$ to $(4 - 2t, 6t, 1 - 3t)$ is then
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 - 2t \\ -3 + 6t \\ -3 - 3t \end{pmatrix}.\]For the point on the line that is closest to $(2,3,4),$ this vector will be orthogonal to the direction vector of the second line, which is $\begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 6 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}.$  Thus,
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 - 2t \\ -3 + 6t \\ -3 - 3t \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 6 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} = 0.\]This gives us $(2 - 2t)(-2) + (-3 + 6t)(6) + (-3 - 3t)(-3) = 0.$  Solving, we find $t = \frac{13}{49}.$

For this value of $t,$ the point is $\boxed{\left( \frac{170}{49}, \frac{78}{49}, \frac{10}{49} \right)}.$